1. Field
The present invention relates to the field of camera accessories, and more specifically to an adjustable telescopic camera stand.
2. Background
In this newest wave of advanced technology, cameras and video recorders have become increasingly more sophisticated at decreasing costs. Whereas decades ago cameras were only available to an elite few, today they are widely available to the general public. As a result, a plethora of accessories for cameras have been designed and developed, and have thus become popular tools for even the average camera enthusiast.
Many accessories have been devised that provide a means for a camera to stand atop a post in order to stabilize the camera and/or allow for the photographer to get himself or herself into the shot. Indeed, devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,712,710 (Root), U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,450 (Walling) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,725 (Giles).
Root discloses a camera stand which consists of a column mounted on a base section. The head unit includes a pivoting element that can be tilted horizontally and secured in place. Unfortunately, said device is not telescopic in nature and must use a prefabricated base section, or at least a base with a connection means of a certain diameter in order to affix the stand. Further, Root's device is meant to be sat on a flat surface such as pavement; it cannot be positioned properly in a moving vehicle such as a boat, without outside assistance from the photographer which would defeat the purpose of having the stand.
Meanwhile, Walling discloses a camera support device which is telescopic in nature. The device also comprises a support base, a rotatable pole and a tiltable camera mount. Despite adding a telescopic element to the device in Root, Walling's device cannot be affixed to all types of bases. Indeed, said device must be mounted to a specific base that is also utilized to stabilize the overall camera support device. This device is only suitable for a flat surface that does not move and would not accommodate the swaying surface as found in boats.
Finally, Giles' device discloses a camera mount for a boat. Said camera mount comprises a base which has an upright spindle, in order to engage a turret on the device. Giles' patent can be mounted on an existing boats' post or pylon, and includes a locking ring and fastener element in order for the base to be secured to the post.
Overall, all three enumerated patents have problems that need to be overcome in order for a device to secure a camera to various structures, including, but not limited to, existing posts on a boat. Indeed, a device is required having two opposable surfaces that can both be fastened to posts, branches, racks, etc., or other similar objects provided that at least one of the objects eventually connects to a camera. The present device has these features and can thus overcome the aforementioned issues.